The Anthroplogist in Trouble
by JourneyToMyTardis
Summary: What happened during the summer apart? Set right before/during 6X01 and throughout the 6th season if it can
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Washington, DC

September 2010

She has been trying to get in touch with her for hours now, who cares how many hours, it's been a while. Why wasn't she answering her phone? Was the time difference really that different. She wouldn't give up just yet.

Afghanistan

Early September, 2010

The heat was unbearably hot. Thank global warming. It was so much hotter than he remembered. He was finally over his old life in DC, and was happy to be doing his job of training soldiers. He still dreamt about her sometimes, other times, wondered if she was okay. Seeley Booth knew that if he wanted to keep his relationship with Hannah going, he needed to get over Dr. Brennan. Just knowing she was okay in the Machi-pooey Islands would make him feel better...

Maluku Islands

August 2010

"Ugh. I hate Indonesia. I am 100% American. I like toilets, air conditioning, rooms, and no bugs or humidity...AHHHHH!" Daisy complained as her and Dr. Brennan made their way to the lodging site. This was where all of the crews slept, ate, and relaxed when they weren't at the dig site.

"Ms. Wick, the brochure's should have enlightened you on the climate, terrain, and how to live in Indonesia. If it didn't appeal to you, why did you come?" Dr. Brennan asked, still not loving the fact that this was the intern who decided to go to Maluku.

"Dr. Brennan, this is good for my career," Daisy responded.

"I have been all over the world, Ms. Wick, and have been to much worse. Try being kidnapped for doing you're job. There aren't many anthropology jobs, especially in forensics," Dr. Brennan explained. _Those digs I did with my college made me see the world not as an American, but as an outsider who wanted to figure out the past, in order to make a brighter future. Many people say I'm a cold fish, but they don't know anything..._Brennan thought, getting lost into her thoughts.

Many times, Brennan regretted the decision she made, not accepting Booth's offer. She fantasized about a life away from Maluku, where she was together with Booth, and with the entire gang. She knew that if she did accept them as a couple, they wouldn't be on opposite ends of the world, they'd be a happy couple, living day-to-day life, catching murderers, solving crimes. She just hoped that when she got back to DC, Booth didn't hate her for running away, and hoped she could tell him how much she means to her, and how she wants a relationship. _If I'm willing to risk something I am most afraid of, how can I be a cold fish? _Brennan heard footsteps behind her, and as she turned around, something made contact with her head, sweeping her off her feet. Before she knew it, choloroform was shoved under her nose as her world went blank.

Afghanistan

September, 2010

"Booth," he answered as his cell phone rang.

"Cher, we need you to come home. Cam is about to loose her job! The squints are on their way back!" Caroline spoke into the phone, hoping her white lie wouldn't get caught.

"Ughhhh. Caroline, I have a life here. I have a job to do...I don't know..." he replied, still puzzled at what was going on.

"Seeley Booth, one of you're best friends may loose her job! Now, I can't do anything to stop it, but I sure as hell can help her out. Just come home. You can always go back if you want..." Caroline said, hopeful of Booth's answer.

Taking a few beats, he finally answered. "Fine, Caroline, I'll try to fly out tomorrow." _God, I hope I made the right decision. What will happen when I see Bones? _

Washington, DC

Late September, 2010

Caroline was pacing in the lobby of the FBI building waiting for Booth, and the newly married Hodgins family. She still hadn't gotten in touch with Brennan, but she always liked the squinty-stuff more than helping a fellow collegue out. Finally, she saw Booth walk in, and a few minutes later, Angela and Jack entered the building.

"Let's go up to the conference room. Dr. Saroyan is already there," Caroline said after they walked over to her, not wanting to give anything away just yet.

"Caroline, where's Bren?" Angela asked, wondering why her best friend wasn't here with everyone.

"Cher, some people want to leave their life behind. She wouldn't take my calls. She probably didn't want to come back..." Caroline said, not fully telling the truth. Before anyone else could ask more questions, the gang ran into a familiar face. And his girlfriend.

"Booth! Ange! Hodgins! I didn't know you guys were coming back!" said the overly-excited Sweets.

"Hey, what is Daisy doing back, where's Bren?" Angela asked, not convinced at Caroline's story.

Soon enough, Angela's phone was ringing. It was ringing the song that played anytime Bren called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this update so late, I have the next chapter written, so I'll post it tomorrow. If I get some reviews ;) **

**Also, I don't own Bones, only this idea.  
**

Late September 2010

Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab

"Daisy, you're the last one that's seen Bren, what the hell happened? Why isn't she here?" Angela questioned the now nervous intern.

"Angela, Dr. Brennan wanted to stay in Maluku. She's not ready to come back yet. I, on the other hand, have had the heat, the bugs, the creepy men..." Daisy replied, hoping Dr. Brennan's best friend wouldn't suspect her lie.

"Why wouldn't she want to come back? We're all friends..." Angela wondered, more to herself...Of course, Daisy needed to interject her opinion.

"I have gotten to know Dr. Brennan pretty well while working with her. She needs time to adjust to different things in her life. Dr. Brennan is still unsure if she wants to come back to do forensic anthropology. She wants to distance herself from the lab and take more trips doing digs like she used to. I think she really misses that aspect, and with her love life in the toilet, she has the luxury to do that," Daisy explained, her lie now more truthful.

Early October 2010

FBI Headquarters

"Cher, come to the conference room. You need to see this," Caroline said, popping her head into Booth's office, waiting for him to come with her.

"Caroline, Parker's supposed to be here any minute!" Booth said, knowing what she wanted him to see was probably about the case to help Cam...which he hadn't heard anything about yet...hmmm...

"Fine, be my guest. You'll be the only one that doesn't know. Sorry I bothered you, Cher," replied Caroline, and started to make her way to the conference room, hoping Booth would change his mind. Who else would tell him what the squint's where about to see?

As she walked into the conference room (without Booth), the group looked worried, as if they knew what Caroline was about to show them. Sweets showed up a few minutes later, as Caroline already told him.

"Alright everyone, something was on the news a half hour ago, something you need to see..." Caroline explained, and pressed play with the remote.

What the squint's and Dr. Sweets saw was a news report of a woman, mid-thirties, who was transported to a German hospital by helicopter after being tortured. Once her condition was stable enough, they would transport her to the United States. DC to be more specific.

As the squints watched, and put the news report together, Angela was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, this has to be Bren. Why did we let her go? We should've been friends to her! She was hurting, and we let her run away! God, we're all so stupid!" Angela said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it confirmed to be Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, knowing if there was some doubt, that'd be a lot better.

"Cher, the German's are just doing all they can to keep this woman alive. The press isn't releasing her identity, and we don't know where she was found, so there is that slight possibility..." Caroline answered, knowing full well these squints may loose it if Dr. Brennan was hurt in some way.

Meanwhile, in Booth's office:

"DADDY!" Parker screamed, running into his father's arms. It made Booth realize he never wanted to be away from Parker any longer than Rebecca would allow.

"Parks! I missed you!" Booth said as he picked his son up, and gave him the world's biggest hug.

"Daddy, can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Of course I can. Wait, what am I promising?" Booth replied, furrowing his brow, hoping it was something manageable (and something he can afford).

"Can you give Bones another chance? I know you really like her, but it'd be the coolest having her around more. Wait, where is she?" Parker started.

"According to Angela, bub, Bones is still in the Mata-pooey Islands. She's not ready to come home yet..." Booth said. He knew that Bones would always hold that special place in his heart, but sometimes, the heart can only go through so much pain in it's (metaphorical) life.

"Oh. Can't you bring her back?" Parker asked, not taking no for an answer.

"Parker, Bones isn't my girlfriend. She is an adult who can make her own decision, and she has made one. I don't know if I can change that," Booth answered slowly, knowing full well, if he tried hard enough, he could get her to come home. He just was unaware of the situation...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey followers of my story! I had to take a little hiatus from writing this story because of reasons. Some of these reasons include being a busy college student, with classes and clubs, and sometimes I spend too much time reading fanfiction. Also, over Christmas break, my house was on fire. My laptop with plot lines and ideas was in there, and I haven't gone to see if it works. As another semester started, I really had no time, but summer starts next week, and I really want to start posting again!

:D I love you all 3


End file.
